Captions
Captions are the words describing each dancer's moves in Puppet or Party Master Modes. Note: '''The DLC's captions appear according to which game they are released. '''Example: Funhouse was released as DLC in JD4. Thus, its captions are listed under the Just Dance 4 part. Just Dance A Little Less Conversation *Comb Your Hair * Crooner * For The Fans * Girating Mustache * Hot Boy *Let Me Hear Ya *Macho Lasso * Medalion Man * Mustache Cotton Eye Joe * Western Lash * Western Slide * Western Street DARE * Football Boogie * Football Boy * Locker Room * Silent Fall * Shutout Funplex * Cheerleader * Cheer Snap * Elbow Twist * Half Time * Voguing Hot n Cold * Bridal Boogie * Bridal Bouquet * Bridal Rage * Let Me Pass * Pretty Bride *Tear It Up * You I Like To Move It * MC Skater * Sing Everybody Jin Go Lo Ba * Ceremonial Swing * Rain Dance * Tribal Samba Le Freak *70's *70's Groove * Hippie Twist *Rolling Clap Mashed Potato Time *Housewife Pump Up the Jam *Gangsta Snap * Pec Push *Push Pineapple *Rip It Off Step By Step *Denim Violin * Dude Dance * Dude Style *Dungarees U Can't Touch This * Backstroke * Cocktail * Hammer Time * Happy Hour * Hitch Home * Jump and Feel * Lean * Seatbelt Who Let the Dogs Out? *Beethoven * Dog Call *Dog Fight Just Dance 2 Baby Girl * Ragga Shake Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) * Butterfly Wings * Candy * Froufrou Dance * Milkshake Born To Be Wild * Fear The Wolf Cosmic Girl * Cosmic Boogie * Cosmic Swing * Telepathic Transmission * Wonder Girl Crazy Christmas * Christmas Seagull * Fighting Santa * Gifts * Hard Rock Santa * Old Country * Pony Express * Presents Crazy in Love * Just Say NO! * Precious * Raise The Roof Dagomba * Africa Clap * Africa Double * Shaman D.A.N.C.E. * Elbow Stomp * Happy Dance * Hopscotch Jump * Skipping Rope * Strong Step * Teenage Hops Firework * Circle The Stars * Over You * Rainbow * Shoot The Sky * Star Waves * Sun Rise * Why Me Funkytown * Frog On Fire * Funky Frog * Funny Frog * Funky Walk Idealistic * Initialization * Neon Mime * Neon Robotics * Puppet's Holding * Robot Lock * Robot Rise It's Raining Men * Lightning Pose * Lightning Strike * Rain Boots * Snap The Rain Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) * Bollywood * Bollywood Circle * Bombay Hips * Bombay Twist * Calling Ganesh * Darjeeling Express * Feel Bollywood * Indian Wave * Pray For Parvati Monster Mash * Frankenstein * Frankenstein Punch * No Shoulders Move Your Feet *C'Mon * Egyptian Jump * Jump Rope * Pixel Punch *Punch It Moving on Up * Shimmy Queen Proud Mary * Slow Snap Pump Up The Volume * Back To Front * Pump It Up * Step From Space Rasputin * Happy Rasputin * Kazatchok * Russian Bounce * Russian Plane * Russian Rumble * Russian Skip * Russian Violin Satisfaction * Chop It * Crazy Robot * Electro Puppet * Ice Skater * Puppet * Puppet Pulse * Robotic Repeat * Puppet Self Control * Robotic Slide * Robotic Puppet * Robot Speed Up Song 2 * Winter Walk S.O.S * Hand Flick * Seesaw Sympathy For The Devil * Claws * Play Guitar With The Devil * Praying Devil * Rocking Devil The Power * Angry Stomp * Clap Your Hands * Saxophone * Side Slice * Strider TiK ToK * Arm Pulse * Duck Dance * Glider Girl * Reaching Up * Sweet Stroke * Whip And Circle * Whip It Toxic * Night Nurse * Nurse Wave Viva Las Vegas * Viva Sombrero Walk Like an Egyptian * Dizzy Isis * Egyptian Slide * Egyptian Statue * Egyptian Walk * Keops Hips When I Grow Up * Cutie Pie * Pick And Choose * Posh * Posh Poses Just Dance 3 Baby Don't Stop Now * Charismatic Distress * I'm Stuck * Release Me * Release My Head * S.O.S. Barbra Streisand Classic * Clap That Hand * Hips Lock * Just Say No * Side To Side * Watch Out * Wind Up Pony Extreme * Free Style * Locking * No Straining * Techno Break * Techno Lock * Techno Slide * Techno Twitch [[Boom|'Boom']] * Boom Boom * Shake It Boomsday * Purple Punch * Futuristic Stretching California Gurls * Crazy Pin-Up * Dog Walk * Lady's Disdain * Pin-Up Kick * Pin-Up Push * Pin-Up Walk * Running Pin-Up * Windscreen Wiper Dun N' Dusted * Corner Jumpin' * Side Pump E.T. * Alien Behaviour * Not Human Forget You * Classy Snaps * Forgot My Legs * Side Boxing * Side Punches * Side Swing * Snap Dance * Snap For You Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * Don't Move Hey Boy Hey Girl * African Mill * African Punch * Purify * Summoning * Voodoo * Witch Doctor I Feel Love * Galaxy Girl * Galaxy Poses I Was Made For Lovin' You Sweat * Circular Punch * Let's Sprint Jungle Drum * Dancing Leaf * Falling Leaf * Rolling Leaf Let's Go To The Mall * Backwards * Crazy Cabaret * Dance Of Joy * Double Punch * Heels 'N' Toes Slide * Let's Moonwalk * Mall Drumming * Push Me Pull Me * Spank * Whacking Walk * What Else [[Lollipop|'Lollipop']] * Cute Ramble * School's Out Only Girl (In The World) * Dreaming Girl * Glam Swing * Groovy Punches * Groovy Jerk * Hands Up * Sensual Whip * Stay Away * Strong Girl * Tempo Tap * Walking Wave Party Rock Anthem * Bounce 'N' Point * Fitness Victory * Fluo Clock * In Da Pit * Party Climax * Party Lights * Party Wings * Robot Dance * Set Fire Pump It * Grap It * Jump This Way * Stir It Up She's Got Me Dancing * Clap Dance * Fashion Snap * Nice Guy Serenade * Sparkle 'N' Snap * Step In Style Teenage Dream * Flirty Dress * I'm So Soft Venus * Eighties Slow * Eighty Slow * Move Like Eighties * Run Like Eighties What You Waiting For? * Chosen * Dream Doll * Headache * No No No! * Pull Me * Punch 'N' Stomp Just Dance 4 Aerobics in Space * Superslownic * Supersonic Clap * Supersonic Hands Beauty and a Beat * Dig It * Emotion Overdose * Feel The Beat * From The Inside * For You * Knocking Hand * Pump Up Boy * Rocker Mime * Side Beat * Staggered Waves * Talking To Me? * Trendy Slide * What's Up Brand New Start * Explorer On The Ground * Explorer's Lash * Walk Like An Explorer Call Me Maybe * Aie Aie Aie * Call Me * Crazy Walk * Heart Throb Can't Take My Eyes Off You Alternate * Crazy Wrestler * Cute Wrestler * Gracious Strikes * Funny Wrestler * Huggy * Wrestler's Skip * Wrestler's Walk Cercavo Amore * Frau Frau * Opera Time * Peek A Boo Crazy Little Thing * Future Girl * Future Wave * Futuristic Arms * Point To The Future * Tap 'N' Twist [[Diggin' in the Dirt|'Diggin' in the Dirt']] * It's Me * Take My Hand Disturbia * Beat It * Crawl * Dark Feelings * Disturbed Shake * Fever * Hands Up * Kitty Claws * Monster Claw * Side Claws * Windmill Domino * I Feel Crazy * Rock My World Funhouse * Circus Cancan * Circus Headbang * Ground Sorrow * Joker's Shake * Puppet Disorder * Puppet Shake * Sexy Harlequin [[Gold Dust|'Gold Dust']] * Robotic Training Good Feeling Classic * Breadwinner * Crazy Walk * Croco Night * Dub Step * Good Wave * Jaws * Me, Me and Me * Pendulum Whip * Relax * Shoot Em Up * Winner Extreme * Heel Jump * Here And Now * Power Circle * Speeding Up * Techno Tonic * Vitamin C Good Girl * Hippie Walk * Indiana Girl Heavy Cross * Violent Walk Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * Hit Em Strong * Ignore Me * Oops Love You Like a Love Song * Crescent Moon * Day Dreamer * Happy Birthday * Love You Softly * Princess * Sweet Caresses * Sweet Heartbeat * Where Am I Maneater * Dark Sun * Exorcise * Hypnotic Hands * Hypnotic Slaps * Hypnotise * Lonely Walk * Mature Catch * Possessed * Push It Mas Que Nada * Salsa Girl Moves Like Jagger * Bouncer * Clawed Walk * Give Me More Everybody * Move Like A Star * Rising Hand * Snappy Dress * The Winner * Victory * Wardrobe * Wind Up Walk * You Want More Mr. Saxobeat * Beach Combing * Disco Lock * Disco Hips * Disco Waves * Miami Waves * Ocean Swing * Sunset Swing Never Gonna Give You Up * Cape Dance * Super Groovy * Super Snap * Super Whip * Super Woodpecker * Wonder Boy * Wonder Walk Oh No! * Broken Hearted * Goofy Pose * Goofy Possession * Goofy Skipping * Goofy Spin * Goofy Twist * Happy Hop On The Floor * Dancefloor * Disco Karma * Get Down Baby * Glitter Circle * Glitter Point * Glitter Shimmy * Glitter Swing * Great Goodbye * Going Slow * Pop Fury * Spend Some Glitters * Wake Up Part of Me * Cross Jumpy * Cute Punch * Street Robot * Street Waves Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Cyber Circle * Cyber Man * Cyber Poser * Cyber Run * Cyber Style * Cyber Whip * ElectroPuzzle * Electro Chill * Light Jumps * Rest A Little * Shoot The Light * Step Back So Glamorous * Be The Wind * Glamorous Jump * Glamorous Shake * Glamorous Walk So What * Angry Girl * Angry Teen * Despair * Punching Mill * Ready To Fight * Rock Chick * Rock Puncher * Rock Star * Tear It Up Super Bass * Catch The Fur * Excentric Walk * Finger Raddam * Harajuku Beauty * Harajuku Circle Superstition * Double Boogie * Slide Walk * Soul Clap * Soul Combination * Soul Snap * Retro Running * Rolling Hands Tribal Dance With A Katana * Katana Umbrella Classic * Dance Hall Diva * Rainy Loop With An Umbrella * Dance With My Umbrella We R Who We R * Don't Move * Futuristic Cross * I'm The Future We No Speak Americano * Crazy Slide * Crooked Slide * Gomina Pumps * Italian Walk * Rolling Punch * Skiing Back Again * Tempo Touch * Treadmill What Makes You Beautiful ' Extreme * Headbang * Wing It 'Wild Wild West ' Extreme * Outlaw Hitch * Sheriff * Texas Jig * Wanted * Western Snap 'You Make Me Feel... * Hips Shake * Wake Up Mind Just Dance 2014 Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * Super Crazy Shake American Girl * Calm Down Road * Clean And Shoulder * Crazy Party * Cute Smash * Double Shoulders * Shake Up Star Applause Classic * Elegant Shadow Alternate * Crazy Theatre [[Blurred Lines|'Blurred Lines']]' ' Extreme * Groovy Shake * Shake Your Shoulders Can't Get Enough * Hippie Fight * Hippie Mill * Hippie Punch * Hippie Ragga * Hippie Shake * Hippie Wave * Teenage Dance Can't Hold Us * I'm Out * It's Me * Pirate's Bow DançandoDançando * Que Calor [[Danse (Pop_Version)|'Danse']] * Clean Up * Come On * Houra * Orchestra * Prisoner * Smashing Down * Western Violin Disco Ball Head Guy * Disco Fighting * Monkey Dance * Street Step Don't You Worry Child * Black Light Cross * Dark Kid * Neon Light Distress * Show Up Feel So Right * Check My Style * Feel So Street * Shake Vibes * Snake Vibes * Street Charm * Urban Waves Feel This Moment * Cross Cross * Shake It Down * Spring Wings * Wake Me Up Fine China Classic * Baby * Dust * Oh la la / Oh lala Extreme * Pretencious * Snap The Rythme Follow The Leader Classic * Come Here * Fire Strength * Follow Me * Follow My Rhythm * Sexy Pumps * Sexy Tiptoe * Sexy Wipe * Up and Down Sweat * Cardio Lunge * Fitness Punch * Intense Jumps * Serious Fitness Gentleman Classic * Men Exclusive * Monkey Buns * Nice To Meet You (JD2014)/ Dance Like a Fool (JD2015) * Stupid Balance Sweat * Cheerleader's Shake * Cheerleader's Storm * Cheerleading * Enjoy And Slide * Follow The Rhythm * Happy Cheerleader * Pom Pom Run * Pom Pom Swing * Running Cheerleader Ghostbusters Sweat * Protest * Punching High * Stretching Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Catching Disco * Shake Clap Night * Take It Or Leave It I Kissed a Girl Classic * Energetic Girl * Energetic Mill * Point The Sky * Rebel Girl * Rolling Sides Sweat * Fit My Knees * Knee Punch * Side Punch [[I Need_Your_Love|'I Need Your Love']] * Hand Middle Beat * Pump Up Sound * Release Me Isidora * Silly Foot It's You Classic * Hammer * Old Time Head * Rubber Legs * Slid Pointing * Point Finger * Finger Rhythm * Haunted Arm Sweat * Wide Circles * Shake It * Brace Yourself * Retro Clap I Will Survive * Zombie Music * Both Directions * Limb By Limb * Tired Zombie * Zombie Walk * Side Walk * Zombie Feed * Zombie's Meal Just Dance Classic * Claws Balance * Dark Stand * Just Walk * Tortured Walk Sweat * Punk Smash Kiss You ' Sweat * Snow Rolling 'Limbo ' Sweat * Sunny Cross * Delicate Stretch * Energetic Rising * Side Stepping 'Miss Understood * Side Of Sorrow My Main Girl * Cute Slide María Classic * For You You And You * Salsa Man Sweat * Let's Samba * Slow Samba * Wipe Away One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) * Run Run Boy * Hear Me * Rumble * Look At You Pound The Alarm Extreme * God Spell * Tribal Wave Sexy And I Know It * Sexy Shakes * Sexy Mill * You Know Me * Shuffling Workout * Insane Fitness * Weird Fitness * Weird Rythme * Look My Swag * Look My Hair She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Earthquake * Frozen Walk * Icy Shards * Drama Queen * Ice Punch * Frozen Balance Starships * Smart Lolita * Model Walk * Modeling * Running Weird * Overpowered Mill * Cheery Jump * Girly Walk * Cute Kicks * Kawaii Up * Rolling For You .#thatPOWER Extreme * Power * Heart Beat * Cyber Punch * Cyborg Balance * Future Go Back * Powered Circle * Cyborg Waves * Future Wave * Fast Run * Future Push The Love Boat * Side Push * Watch It * Groovy Crooner * Sweat Chic * For You The Other Side * Cross Face * Groovy Plane * Scales Walk * Epic Dancing * Charismatic Punch * Radical Geometry * Epic Muscles Troublemaker Classic * All For Me * Charleston * Selfish * Slider Sweat * Hipster Gym * Wide Lunges Wake Me Up *Electro Country Waking Up in Vegas * Lose Mind * Shiny Girl What About Love * Elbow Dance * Look At My Elbows * Slow Motion Boy Where Have You Been Classic * Ember Walk * Calling The Flames * Tribal TipToe * Crossfire * Burning Punches * Waving Salamander * Sharp Hands * Exorcism Extreme * Tribal Pulse * Catch The Sun * African Shoulders * Where Are You? Wild * Come Fight * Tiger Claws * Wild Punch Just Dance 2015 All I Want for Christmas Is You * Christmas Rythme * Magic Arms * Merry Christmas * Offering Glitters * Snow Time Built For This * Fashionable Shake Diamonds *Bright Circles Happy ' * Happy Pushes * Jump Of Joy 'Holding Out for a Hero * Muscle Sound It's My Birthday ' Bollywood Dance * Try Bollywood 'Love Me Again *Too Cool For You * Elegant Lock [[Never Can_Say_Goodbye|'Never Can Say Goodbye']] * Disco Mill * Disco Drama Papaoutai African Dance * Djole Problem * Ragga Pumps [[The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)|'The Fox']]' ' Classic (Lead) * Fox Caress * Flying Fox Summer Fitness Dance * Cardio Training You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Be Sweet Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Miscellaneous Category:Just Dance Category:Game Features Category:Ubisoft